


【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十）

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854
Summary: 又屏蔽？？？搞得每章都像是十九禁一样的，然而并没有！！！





	【勋桃】我们恋爱吧（二十）

20

 

“好是好，”吴世勋低头在他肩膀上落下一连串的吻，“不过怎么突然想到要去美国了？”

“去留学啊。”黄子韬笑着说，“反正在这里一时半会儿也找不到工作，还不如趁现在有时间出去再学点东西，多读点书总是好的。”

玻璃幕墙上映出两个人的身影。吴世勋惊愕地抬起头，通过玻璃紧紧地盯着黄子韬的眼睛，“你说真的？”

他不确定黄子韬是不是在和他开玩笑。

黄子韬同样看着他，沉默着没有作声。吴世勋忽然间严肃起来，从他身体里退了出来，把他整个人扳过来面对自己，又问了一遍，“你是认真的？”

黄子韬平静地注视着他，看他眉头紧蹙神情紧张的样子。吴世勋最近工作忙没时间去理发，前额的头发留得挺长垂下时有些挡眼睛，黄子韬伸手帮他轻轻拨开，仔细端详着吴世勋的脸。这张脸生的真是得天独厚，无论在什么时候看都是这么的吸引人，即使黄子韬已经看过许多遍了，可依然还是会因为他每一个生动的表情而无可救药的怦然心动。

“我开玩笑的。就是想去玩玩而已。你前阵子不是说想出去旅游吗？”他嘴角一弯，拍了拍他的脸颊，“你说的那些地方我没什么兴趣，而且和你的朋友也不熟，去了反而尴尬。突然想到你不是之前在美国留过学吗，对那里肯定熟，正好可以当个东道主，带我好好到处去逛逛。”

吴世勋很明显松了一口气，在黄子韬腰间的软肉上狠狠掐了一把，责怪道，“被你吓一跳。”

黄子韬怕痒，笑着往边上躲了躲，吴世勋有意罚他，专挑他的痒痒肉来挠，惹得黄子韬连声求饶后才放过他。他一边平复着呼吸一边埋怨着，“你这下手也太狠了吧，不就是开个玩笑嘛，至于吗？”

吴世勋把他圈在自己的两臂之间，张口咬住他的耳垂，慢慢地磨他，“还有更狠的，你要不要试试？”

黄子韬吃痛，怒道，“这么喜欢咬人，你属狗的吗？”

吴世勋整个人都压在他身上，硬邦邦的性器抵在他的小腹，笑的挺流氓，“我不仅会咬，还挺会舔。这点你不是应该比我更清楚吗。”

黄子韬睁大眼睛瞪着他，一时间说不出话来。

几天不见，吴世勋不要脸的功力又加深了。

 

吴世勋把他抱到那张躺椅上，黄子韬的腿环上他的腰，吴世勋一边吻他一边狠狠地进入他的身体，像是要把他的灵魂整个贯穿。做到最后吴世勋又一次射在了他里面，趴在他身上抱着他久久不愿起身。

黄子韬已经放弃和他商量要不要戴套的问题了，反正他怎么说吴世勋都不会听。他知道吴世勋喜欢新鲜玩意，所以之前买来过市面上各种各样新型的避孕套，还网购过一些特别的款式。买回来后自己先看了包装说明，研究了一会儿后才一本正经地向吴世勋一个个地介绍它们的功能，想让他明白一个好的避孕套不仅不会降低性爱的质量反而还会增强快感，平添情趣。他苦口婆心嘴都说干了只希望吴世勋可以相信科学然后良心发现，在下一次和他做时能够愿意使用它们。

可惜每次吴世勋都是饶有兴趣地和他一起拆开包装细细研究，但实际操作时却没有一次用到过。黄子韬有时想起来会提醒他，但吴世勋总是能让他很快就没办法再思考任何事，久而久之用套这件事也就不了了之了。

“看着没多少肉怎么那么沉，快点从我身上下去。”高潮过后吴世勋的身上全都是汗，黄子韬很是嫌弃地去推他。

“不下去，”吴世勋把脸埋在他的脖颈处，撒娇似地说，“好多天没见你了，让我再多抱你一会儿。”

黄子韬拿他没法，叹了口气和他打商量，“那你可以把你的东西先拿出去吗？你放再久我也不会怀孕。我是男人，我没那个功能。”

吴世勋用食指拨弄着他上唇中间的那粒唇珠，似乎对它爱不释手，嘴里不满地嘀咕道，“你可真无情。”他对黄子韬的话置若罔闻，身体一动都不动，依然维持着刚才射精的姿势，眨巴着眼睛看着他，“万一呢？”

黄子韬哈哈大笑了起来，“那我自己大概会先被吓死吧。”他打了个哈欠，黑亮亮的眼珠上蒙了一层水汽，抓住吴世勋放在自己唇瓣上的手指吻了一下，逗他说，“真有了的话我就把她生下来，咱们以后去游乐园就可以买家庭套票了，一年下来比单买还省不少钱呢。”

两个人做到半夜，黄子韬累得瘫倒在床上一动都不想动。明明吴世勋才是那个出力更多的人可为什么每次被折腾到精疲力尽的人却总是他，同样是男人两个人的体力怎么就差那么多，这让他一直心存不甘耿耿于怀。吴世勋把他抱到浴室里，带着他一起蹲下，掰开他的两条腿耐心地做着清理工作，等一切都弄完之后两个人并排躺进巨大的按摩浴缸里泡着。温暖的水流松弛着黄子韬的神经，意识正飞快地离他远去，他惬意得眼睛都快要睁不开了，迷迷糊糊之间他想算了算了，不带套就不带套吧，每次做完这样泡一泡其实也挺舒服的。

就在他又一次快要在浴缸里睡着之际，突然感到有什么东西在试探着想要往他的臀缝里面钻。他脑中顿时警铃大作，猛地睁开眼，鄙夷地望向笑脸盈盈的吴世勋，满屋子的热气让他整个人看上去都是粉红色的。

黄子韬揪住他不安分的手指拿到他面前，用眼神质问他。吴世勋则显得一脸无辜，

“我只是想看看有没有帮你洗干净。”

黄子韬放开他的手，瞪了他一眼，警告他别再乱来。吴世勋顺势把他捞进自己的怀里，黄子韬明显感到他的那个地方又开始变硬了，不禁为吴世勋惊人的体力和恢复力而咋舌。他已经没有力气再来一次了，今天如果再做下去的话他大概真的会被吴世勋操死在床上，他还年轻，还不想这么快就英年早逝，于是挣扎着爬起来想要离他远一点，却被吴世勋收拢起手臂紧紧地抱住了，

“乖，别动。”他轻轻地帮他揉着腰，“我就想抱抱你。”

吴世勋的确没有再对他做什么，接下来几分钟的时间两个人都没有说话，只是身体紧贴着身体相互依偎着，感受彼此传递过来的温度与心跳。过了一会儿，黄子韬忽然开口问道，

“如果我真要去留学的话怎么办？”

吴世勋挑眉看他。

是啊，如果黄子韬真要去留学的话那怎么办？自己的画廊通过这两年的经营已经上了轨道，明年就会扩大规模开分馆，几家持股的公司也都运作良好，吴世勋不可能抛下国内的一切陪他过去读书。但人一分开感情就会变淡，如果吴世勋留在这里，不要说分开四年，就是分开四个月吴世勋都不敢保证他们的这段关系到时候是不是还能继续维持下去。黄子韬如果坚持要出国留学就等于是提前给他们的关系划上句号。

而吴世勋现在根本不舍得与黄子韬分开。黄子韬想要在娱乐圈发展，想演戏，唱歌，想做什么都行，他完全可以提供给他最好的资源，帮他搭建人脉提供资金，帮他牵线搭桥顺顺利利铺好所有的路，有什么理由非要跑到国外去留学？

吴世勋根本没想放他走。

他陷入沉思始终没有表态，倒是黄子韬重新躺下把头靠在了他的肩膀上，

“我就随口一说。去国外上学哪有这么容易，说去就能去的。我英语又不好，去之前还得先读语言学校，不然真过去了老师上课说什么我都听不懂，没意思。”

吴世勋摸摸他的脑袋说，“其实你要是想在这里发展的话去国外留学真的没什么帮助，整个圈子的操作体系，运营流程，还有表演的方式都太不一样了。等你学完回来都要27，28了吧，成名的黄金年龄也已经过了，角色上也肯定会受到限制。你也不用着急，你这才刚毕业没多久，自身条件放在那里，再等一会儿好不好，说不定就有实力不错的经纪公司来找你了呢？”

黄子韬知道他是好意想安慰自己，于是点点头，眼睛半阖着，在睡意再度袭来之前不忘提醒他，“再泡一会儿就去睡吧，明天一早你还要赶回去开会，别迟到了。”  
“嗯。”吴世勋应道，在他头顶上轻轻地吻了一下，“听你的。”

 

黄子韬是真累了，这一觉昏睡了大半天，一直到第二天下午才从沙发上悠悠醒转过来。他揉了揉眼睛发现身边没人，才想起一大早吴世勋就出门了。昨天他从浴室出来后懒得回到楼上，吴世勋拿着浴巾出来帮他擦头发时他已经倒在沙发上睡着了，所以两个人最后就在这里凑合了一夜。

腰酸背痛浑身都疼，黄子韬靠在沙发上坐了好一会儿才缓过劲来。他不知道吴世勋早上起来的时候是不是也和他现在一样身体像是散了架似的，但每次做完后醒来的第二天看到他时都觉得他挺精神的，一点都不像有事的样子，不禁在心里暗骂吴世勋真不是个人。

他洗漱完之后收拾了一下房间，又上楼把床单给换了。全部做完之后看看时间也差不多了就准备出发去接吴世勋下班。黄子韬认识吴世勋也有几个月了，可还没有去过他的画廊，不过地址倒是知道的。虽然已经是下午五点多，可太阳仍然发着余威，整座城市热得像烤炉，到了室外没走几步，黄子韬的鼻尖就开始有点冒汗了。好在他提前叫了车，走到小区门口时司机已经在等他了。

“师傅，麻烦你送我去这个地方。”

黄子韬今天的运气好得出奇。A市平时上下班高峰时路上堵的吓死人，一百多米能开上整整半个小时，但他这一路上却畅行无阻，连红灯都没遇到一个，到了最后司机大哥都在前面啧啧称奇，说是开了这么久的出租车还是头一次没在这个时间点碰上堵车的。

黄子韬看了看手表，比预计的时间早到了半个多小时。他下了车，站定在马路边上，一眼就看见了对面的画廊。  
嗯，装修的挺有格调的。黄子韬在心里默默地给出了高分。大太阳底下就这么干站着等实在是吃不消，他左右张望了一下，挑了家看着顺眼的咖啡店，推门走了进去。

这个时间店里没什么人。店员很热情地招待了他。黄子韬吃东西有点小孩子习性，喜欢吃甜食不喜欢喝苦的，所以站在收银台前对着饮料单纠结了半天，最后选了杯冰蜜桃乌龙茶，外加要了一份双球华夫脆，等东西都齐了后端着托盘坐到靠窗的位子上，一边吃一边等吴世勋下班。

咖啡店的斜对面就是吴世勋的画廊，视角挺好可惜光线太暗看不太清楚。黄子韬想这家咖啡店倒也特别，竟然会用深色玻璃来装饰沿街的门面。可过了一会儿觉得不太对劲，这才反应过来原来是自己带的墨镜惹的祸，于是摘下放在一旁。再抬头时意外地瞥见吴世勋的身影，他站在玄关正和里面的人说着些什么，像是在交待事情。

紧接着，他的手机就响了，

“我这里已经结束了，现在可以走了，你人在哪儿呢？”

“吴先生，抬头看你对面的咖啡馆。”黄子韬隔着玻璃向他挥挥手，吴世勋看见他后笑了，穿过马路朝他奔过来。

人高腿长英俊帅气，就连过个马路都像是在走T台，真是太赏心悦目了。黄子韬半眯起眼睛，咬着吸管悠闲地欣赏着眼前的美景。

“等了很久了？”吴世勋一进来就弯腰亲吻他的脸颊。黄子韬以前会因为这样而闹个大红脸，现在几个月下来也已经有点习惯了，虽然仍然会觉得有些难为情但也逐渐学会坦然接受。边上的女店员原本想过来点单，见到两个人这突如其来的亲密举动一时间愣住了，随即害羞地低下头抱着菜单站在原地不敢上前，黄子韬留意到了，视线越过吴世勋的肩膀，朝她微微一笑，

“你要喝点什么？”

吴世勋一点都不见外，拿起黄子韬还没喝完的半杯乌龙茶喝了一大口，回头对着小姑娘露出迷人的笑容，打起招呼，“不好意思啊，我们马上就要去吃晚饭了，先不点了。”

同时被两个超级帅哥回复，小姑娘的脸红的不能再红，她飞快地点点头，捧着饮料单逃也似的离开了。

“别看了，别看了，人都走了。”吴世勋有些吃味地伸出手，在黄子韬的面前晃了晃。他今天从早上一直忙到现在，饭都没顾得上吃，早已经饿的前胸贴后背了。难得黄子韬兴致好提出来接他下班，吴世勋更是加紧处理完所有重要事务后把其他工作都丢给了助理，提早让自己下了班。他拾起碗里剩下的华夫饼放进嘴里，兴致勃勃地问道，“晚上我们吃什么？”

黄子韬想吃小龙虾。这家店开在电影学院的边上。入夏后黄子韬带他来吃过两次，店面不大，但胜在卫生干净，价格公道，所以一到夏天晚上，很多放假没回去的学生和附近的居民都会过来吃。

吴世勋吃不了太辣的，所以黄子韬通常会点两份，一盘麻辣的，一盘十三香的。黄子韬做菜什么的不拿手，吃鱼也不在行，老是会被刺卡到，但唯独剥螃蟹和龙虾堪称一绝，速度非常的快，剥出来蟹肉和虾肉的形状也很完整，这点一直让吴世勋觉得很神奇。吴世勋自己其实不太喜欢吃这个，觉得肉质比不上大龙虾，吃起来还麻烦，费那么大力剥出来的虾肉才那么一点点，纯属浪费时间。可黄子韬却特别爱吃，两个人在晚上想不出叫什么外卖时就会首选小龙虾。

吴世勋今天因为画廊里有客人来，所以穿的很正式。头发上抹了发蜡梳得一丝不苟，阿玛尼的定制衬衫搭配百达翡丽的腕表，一副标准精英人士的派头。黄子韬则随意多了，简单的T恤衫和工装裤，脚上一双人字拖，干净的素颜看着就是个晚上从校园里溜出来放风的大学生。

吴世勋这个人适应能力很强，也没什么帅哥包袱，来到这种环境也能立即入乡随俗。他把袖子挽起来，带上一次性手套开始认真剥虾。只不过他剥实在是慢，黄子韬面前已经垒起一堆虾壳了他还在那里慢腾腾地剥。

黄子韬看不下去了，手伸到他那盘里，一口气帮他剥了一小碗的虾肉出来。如果是在家里吃的话，吴世勋是要他一个个地喂到嘴里才肯吃的，可是在外面，黄子韬脸皮薄，这种当众秀恩爱的事要他自己主动做是万万不可能的，吴世勋也不为难他，加上的确肚子也饿了，低着头老老实实地吃，黄子韬一边吃自己那份，一边留意着他碗里的动静，看他吃的差不多了，就又再帮他剥一碗出来，忙的是不亦乐乎。所以即使室内有空调，可黄子韬这一顿饭吃下来，还是热得满头大汗。

吴世勋心疼他，从口袋里掏出手帕要帮他擦，黄子韬吃的嘴上油光光的，他摇了摇头，脱下手套，从桌上的纸巾盒里抽了几张出来擦汗，

“对了，你的护照呢？是不是放在你租的房子里？是的话待会儿吃完后顺便回去拿一下。”吴世勋看他嘴唇被辣的又红又肿，时不时还往里抽着气，样子可爱又好笑，于是问老板追加了一罐冰凉茶，打开后递给他，“我今天和赵玲说了，让她帮你办签证，很快就能出来的。”

黄子韬就着吸管喝了一大口，冰冰凉凉的液体入喉感觉暑气瞬间全都消散了。他心满意足地靠回到椅背上，“护照在我的行李箱里，还没来得及拿出来。原本一直放在家里没带在身边，这次想着要旅行所以就带回来了。”

“至于签证嘛，”他想了想，“不用再办了，我有个长签，这几年还能用。”

 

黄子韬没有说谎。两个人回到家后他把护照拿给吴世勋。吴世勋一翻，上面的确有个十年签。

“你去过美国？什么时候办的签证？”吴世勋颇有些意外，之前他从来没有听黄子韬提过这事。

“大一的时候学校有个暑期游学的活动，那段时间我也特别想去百老汇看剧院魅影，所以就报名参加了。”黄子韬拿了片西瓜在啃，调出收藏夹找到他要的纪录片按了播放键，“一起去的学长说反正以后也有机会再去，就统一替我们几个都申请了长签。我大概运气好，很顺利就给批了。”

“这个时候我正好也在美国诶，”吴世勋看了看签证日期，不无遗憾地说，“要是那时候就能遇见你的话今年就是我们在一起的五周年了。宝贝儿，原来我们竟然错过了那么多年。”

黄子韬笑笑，对于他的话不置可否，继续认真看他的电视。

吴世勋似乎对黄子韬的护照很感兴趣，他一页一页地全部看完之后，又重新翻回到了第一页，那上面印有黄子韬的照片。

“你这照片什么时候拍的？”

“十八岁那会儿吧。”黄子韬回忆了一下。

吴世勋盯着那张照片看了一会儿，突然扳过黄子韬的脸，

“你干什么？”黄子韬看得正入神，被人打扰了有些不开心。

吴世勋把照片那页放到他的脸边上，仔细对比了一下。两张脸的五官并没有什么变化，但给人的感觉却很不一样。十八岁时的黄子韬漂亮是漂亮，但气质上过于青涩稚嫩，像个没长大的小朋友，让人留不下什么印象。而现在的黄子韬却正处在一个介于男孩与男人之间的黄金时期，五官与身形都已经完全成熟，长开，在他身上既有少年的干净清爽又有男人的性感内敛，撩人却不自知，少年的英气与天生的风情在他身上得到了奇妙的平衡。

吴世勋不知道如果最初遇见的是十八岁时的黄子韬，自己是不是还会对他如此着迷，但他很肯定自己非常非常喜欢现在的黄子韬。

“比较完了吗？”黄子韬不满地说，“发现什么了没有？”

吴世勋捏了捏他的脸，“发现了。”

“什么。”黄子韬没好气地问。

“你越长越好看了。”他咧嘴一笑，把两个人的护照夹在一起，小心地收了起来。

既然签证已经解决了，接下来的事情就好办多了。又过了一周，吴世勋终于把画展的事全部都搞定了，和助理交待完剩下的工作后就订了机票，开始准备起他和黄子韬的美国之行。


End file.
